To return a smile again
by Kokolina
Summary: The war left Naruto more hurt than anyone thought it would. They just didn't know what to do with him, they'd never seen him quite like this before. If they, Naruto's true and loyal friends, could not even help him completely, how in the world was that ex-traitor Sasuke going to make Naruto happy again? SasuNaru, onesided NaruHina, other onesidedNaru some minor pairings


**Hey guys! So finally, after a very long long time, I have a new story. I will try to upload it as often as possible.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto :(  
SPOILER ALERT! IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE MANGA PAST CHAPTER 600 BEWARE! Also there might be some grammar mistakes, cause I don't have a beta reader.**

**Please enjoy! Don't forget to review!**

**Chapter 1**

He could still feel him. He could still feel his body against his own. He still felt the warm red liquid pouring out of the pale boy's body as his life was fading away. He remembered every moment of it. He remembered exactly how his body felt against his own. There were screams and blood and death all around them, but he didn't hear nor see any of it. All he could hear were his final words to him. All he could see was the dying boy in his arms. And her tears. He remembered Hinata's sad sad eyes too. They'd been full of tears even when Naruto had to let go of his body and they both had to straighten up, because it was not the right moment to cry and to mourn. But it didn't matter, because even then he could not stop thinking about it, even when he returned to the battlefield. He still remembered…and he could still hear his last words. They made his respect for him grow even more, but they also worsened his pain. Those words were filled with hope and courage and respect. And no regrets. The pale boy had felt no regret for doing what he did and Naruto knew this because he had seen his honest eyes and every word he had spoken was sincere. It should have made Naruto stronger and make him suffer a little less…But every time his words ran through his mind, _that other guy's _words ran through his mind too.

"_**Naruto, didn't you say you wouldn't let your friends die?" **_

Those words…he thought about those words every single night. They mocked him. They reminded him that he had made that promise and that he hadn't been able to keep it. He had failed. It didn't matter what everybody else said, he had failed miserably. He hated that man, he hated him because even though he was no longer there, those words would haunt him forever and ever.

"_**Naruto, didn't you say you wouldn't let your friends die?" **_

Those words spoken by that vile man would never let him move on, for they reminded him that he was a failure. He had broken his promise, he had let _him _die. And he could still feel him. He could still feel Neji's broken and bloody body against his own.

Iruka sighed as he looked outside through the windows of the academy. Class was almost over and he was thankful for that. He hadn't been able to concentrate on teaching his students anyway and they'd sensed this. The brown-haired man was never like this while he was teaching and it kind of unnerved the students. They had been mostly silent throughout the entire day, another thing that he was grateful for. He knew he should try harder to concentrate on his students but he just couldn't help it. He couldn't stop thinking about a certain blond former student of his. He could see right through Naruto's cheerful act. Well, the boy was having more and more trouble with keeping the act up, so pretty much all his friend could see through it…but still, even when the rest couldn't see it, he had been able to see it. Iruka had been trying to distract his mind, by trying to take him to the academy where the kids now admired him or to Ichiruka's ramen but the blond usually came up with an excuse.  
A loud shrill shook Iruka out of his thoughts. The bell had ringed, letting them all know that the day was over and the children were out of the class in no time, some of them taking the time to shout a goodbye over their shoulder. When the last student ran out, Iruka stood up. He was determined to take Naruto out, it didn't matter where. He was going to find the boy and drag him along, he would not allow any excuses this time.

It was two pm already, yet he could not find the will to get out of his bed. He hadn't been sleeping, _couldn't_ sleep, not with those words and images haunting him. But that didn't mean that he wasn't allowed to simply lie in his bed for such a long time. He was staring at his ceiling, but he didn't really _see _it. All he could see were blood-filled images reminding him of his failure, reminding him of all the dead bodies and more importantly _his _dead body. His depressing train of thoughts was interrupted by someone knocking on his door. He turned his head towards the open door of his bedroom and wondered if the person would leave if he didn't open the door and pretended that nobody was in the house. But the knocking only became louder when he ignored it for the first few minutes. With a sigh he stood up to answer the person that wouldn't stop knocking.

**End of chapter 1. Don't forget to review!**


End file.
